DNA immunization is an approach for generating protective immunity against infectious diseases (ref. 1—throughout this application, various references are cited in parentheses to describe more fully the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full bibliographic information for each citation is found at the end of the specification, immediately preceding the claims. The disclosure of these references are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure) Unlike protein or peptide based subunit vaccines, DNA immunization provides protective immunity through expression of foreign proteins by host cells, thus allowing the presentation of antigen to the immune system in a manner more analogous to that which occurs during infection with viruses or intracellular pathogens (ref. 2). Although considerable interest has been generated by this technique, successful immunity has been most consistently induced by DNA immunization for viral diseases (ref. 3). Results have been more variable with non-viral pathogens which may reflect differences in the nature of the pathogens, in the immunizing antigens chosen, and in the routes of immunization (ref. 4). Further development of DNA vaccination will depend on elucidating the underlying immunological mechanisms and broadening its application to other infectious diseases for which existing strategies of vaccine development have failed.
Chlamydia trachomatis is an obligate intracellular bacterial pathogen which usually remains localized to mucosal epithelial surfaces of the human host. Chlamydiae are dimorphic bacteria with an extracellular spore-like transmission cell termed the elementary body (EB) and an intracellular replicative cell termed the reticulate body (ref. 5). From a public health perspective, chlamydial infections are of great importance because they are significant causes of infertility, blindness and are a prevalent co-factor facilitating the transmission of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (ref. 6). Protective immunity to C. trachomatis is effected through cytokines released by Th1-like CD 4 lymphocyte responses and by local antibody in mucosal secretions and is believed to be primarily directed to the major outer membrane protein (MOMP), which is quantitatively the dominant surface protein on the chlamydial bacterial cell and has a molecular mass of about 40 kDa (ref. 19).
Initial efforts in developing a chlamydial vaccine were based on parenteral immunization with the whole bacterial cell. Although this approach met with success in human trials, it was limited because protection was short-lived, partial and vaccination may exacerbate disease during subsequent infection episodes possibly due to pathological reactions to certain chlamydial antigens (ref. 8). More recent attempts at chlamydial vaccine design have been based on a subunit design using MOMP protein or peptides. These subunit vaccines have also generally failed, perhaps because the immunogens do not induce protective cellular and humoral immune responses recalled by native epitopes on the organism (ref. 9).
EP 192033 describes the provision of DNA construct for the expression, in vitro, of Chlamydia trachomatis MOMP polypeptides comprising the following operably linked elements:
a transcriptional promoter,
a DNA molecule encoding a C. trachomatis MOMP polypeptide comprising a MOMP polynucleotide at least 27 base pairs in length from a sequence provided in Appendix A thereto, and
a transcriptional terminator, wherein at least one of the transcriptional regulatory elements is not derived from Chlamydia trachomatis. There is no disclosure or suggestion in this prior art to effect DNA immunization with any such constructs.
WO 94/26900 describes the provision of hybrid picornaviruses which express chlamydial epitopes from MOMP of Chlamydia trachomatis and which is capable of inducing antibodies immuno-reactive with at least three different Chlamydia serovars. The hybrid picomavirus preferably is a hybrid polio virus which is attenuated for human administration.